


Sideways (Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator



Series: In Side Out (Japanese Translation) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Disorder, Dual-Sex Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, Fertility god Thor, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pregnant Loki (Marvel)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ステイツマンで地球に向かって航行中のアスガルド国民の約三分の一が妊娠中。ロキも含めてのことだったが、今のところそれを知っているのはソーはもちろん、ヘイムダルとブルースのみだった。危うく関係がこじれる大喧嘩の後、ソーとロキは再び歩み寄りはじめていた。妊娠のせいか感情の起伏が激しく、涙がなかなか止まらないロキ。自分の体の変化にもついていけず、醜くなったことを嘆き、生まれてくる子供の醜さも嘆く。そんな中、難民の中で最高齢の者の死を看取ってくれとその家族に頼み込まれ…
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: In Side Out (Japanese Translation) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498649
Kudos: 6





	Sideways (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sideways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560843) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 



「だいぶ回復したんじゃないの、殿下」

ロキは読んでいたフライトマニュアルから視線を剥すと、朝食を載せたトレイを手に向かい側に座るブリュンヒルデの姿があった。

「気づいてくれてありがとう」と、彼は言った。「おかげで、まったく人目が気にならなくなる。本当に」

ブリュンヒルデはジトッと彼を見上げたが、すぐにボウルのインスタントポリッジを掻き混ぜ始めた。

まだ早朝で、デッキAのカフェテリアは一時間もすれば混み合うことになるが、今はまだ静かなものだ。そこかしこのテーブルにはアスガーディアンの老人や不眠症持ちの若者の姿がぽつり、ぽつりと見えるだけだった。広く、良く照らされた部屋には再水和穀物とサカーリアン・ミディアム・ローストコーヒーとして知られる苦い飲料の風味豊かな香りが漂っている。

ロキはすでに朝食を済ませ、この船のオートナビゲーション機構に関する章も読み終えようとしていた。非常にスリリングな内容の読物ではない――むしろ、その真逆だ――しかし、手に感じる本の重みは、この旅が始まって以来、ずっと抗ってきた感情的な苦痛を和らげてくれるのだ。ヴァルキリーがそれ以上話しかけてこないことを願い、視線を書物に戻す。

しばらくの間、彼女は話さなかった。まずそうなシリアルに風味を与える添加物をふりかけ、さらに掻き混ぜてからさっそく食べ始める。食べながら、彼女はロキの肘近くに放置されたトレイを眺めやった。最後の一粒まで綺麗に平らげられたポリッジのボウル。開封されたビタミンパックが二つ。少し潰された空のミルクカートンが四つ。ロキはほんの文字を目で追いながら、五つ目のミルクを細いストローから吸い上げている。普段着ている体にぴったりとした緑色のチュニックを着ていない。代わりに余裕のある着心地の良さそうなリネンのシャツを着ていた。ズボンも見覚えのないもので、緑と黒の上着に微妙に合わないくすんだ色合いの緩いものだ。この日彼が纏っている衣類の中で見覚えがあるのはこの上着だけだった。

ブリュンヒルデはこれらのディテールを吸収し、反芻してはカートンから直接ジュースを飲み、手の甲で口許を拭った。「あたしの姉さんのビョールナが最初の子を妊娠した時も、ミルクが欲しくて仕方なかったらしいわ」

ロキはピタリと動きを止めた。マニュアルの端から目線を上げる。「今、なんて？」

ブリュンヒルデは日常茶飯事の話題を上げたかのように、そのまま食事を続けた。「でも、二人目の時は果物が欲しかったと話してたわ。その子は男の子だった。あれ、女の子だったかな？どっちがどっちだったかいつも忘れちゃうわ。だけど、ビョールナは昔から言われてる、無性に食べたくなる物で赤ん坊の性別を当てられるって本気で信じてた。あたしは信じなかったけど。だいたい、迷信に基づいた考えだし。妊娠なんて人それぞれよね」

ロキは目を眇めて瞬かせると、困惑したふりをした。「あー…すまないが、何故私にそんな話を？」

首を傾げた彼女はジトッと胡乱げに彼を睨んだ。ロキは大きく歯を見せて笑ったが、その笑みは辛うじて目元にまでは届いていなかった。

「おやおや、お前。私が妊娠してるとでも？」少し強引過ぎる笑い声を立てる。「おお、ヴァルキリーよ、お前はどうしようもない愚か者か完全に頭がイカレているか、まあ、正直少なからずその両方だとは思っているが。一応、気づいていなかったようだから言っておくが、私は男だからな」

「でも、同時に魔術師だ」

「それで、私が妊娠出産のように苦痛に満ち、悍ましいことに貴重な魔力を割くと思っているというのか？」首を傾げ、あまりの愉快さにウィンクをしそうになった。「まったく、なんのつもりやら」

彼女は肩を竦めた。「苦しむだけの価値があると感じる人もいるけどね。あたしの姉さんはそうだった。旦那さんと一緒にヴァナヘイムに移住した時は五人目を妊娠してたわ」

「それは酷い。私はきっと彼女とものすごく気が合っただろうな。私は昔から腰痛や悪阻に足首のむくみが素晴らしいものだと思っていた」ロキは首を振ると、本に視線を戻した。「妊娠した、シェイプシフターの魔法使い王子。それが如何に馬鹿馬鹿しい話に聞こえるか、分かっているのか？」

「そうね。この船に乗ってる人たちの20%が妊娠してるという事実と同じくらいに」

再び視線を上げたロキの唇から笑みが掻き消えた。

ブリュンヒルデはトレイを脇に押しやると、テーブルの上に乗り出した。「分かってる。意味が分からないよね」彼女は呟いた。「あんたのお兄さんには、あたしがこの身体全体に持っているより強大なエネルギーを片手に持っているわけだけど、だからと言って、あたしが全く使い物にならないことにはならないし、玉座と王家を守る責任から免除されたことにもならない。あたしの仕事だから。これまでずっとそのために訓練してきたわけ。だから、特例があったり、王家に新顔が現れるなら、護衛方法を調節するためにも、あたしは知らなきゃいけない」

「本当に私が妊娠したと心底思っているのなら、お前は完全に頭がおかしくなったようだな」

「思ってるんじゃなくて、知ってるの。誰との子であるかもね」

ロキは約半秒ほどでへたな否定から辛うじて抑えられた憤怒に表情が動いた。「お前は非常に薄い氷の上を歩いているようなものだ、ヴァルキリー、だから次の言葉は慎重に選ぶんだな」

ブリュンヒルデは動じない。「落ち着いてよ。本当の兄じゃないことくらい分かってる。あんた、アスガーディアンでもないんでしょ？出自はどこ？ヴァナヘイム？アルフヘイム？他の世界？」

ロキの毒々しい渋面が唯一の返事だった。

「そうだね、関係ない。彼は王で、あんたは王子。プライベートで何をしていようが、あたしには関係のない話だ。だけど、この船、あんたのお兄ちゃん、あんた、そして将来生まれるかもしれない子供たちを守るのは、大いに関係がある話よ」

「ほう、本当にそう思うのか？なんとまあ、これまた随分と高尚な態度を取るようになったじゃないか、ヒルデ。サカールで出会ったニヒルな酔っぱらいはどこへ行ってしまったんだろうな？」

「こっちも、サカールで出会った無情な裏切り者がどこへ行ったのか不思議に思ってたけど、この調子じゃ分からないままね」

しばらくの間、二人はテーブル越しに互いを睨みつけた。それからブリュンヒルデは口を歪めて渋面になると、トレイを目の前に引っ張り戻した。「いいわよ、ほっとく。あんたの好きにすればいい。あんたみたいな刺々しいうえ、腐りきったヤツに気を聞かせようとしたあたしが馬鹿だった」

そしてスプーンを手に、味気のないペースト状のオートミールを掻きこみ始めた彼女を眺めるうちに、ロキの不安によって煽られた怒りは燻る程度にまで低下していた。不意に、心が和んでいった。

最後にブリュンヒルデと率直な会話を持った時のことを思い出す。二か月半前、機関室でイオン駆動装置が故障した時のことだ。問題を解決しようとしていた彼女の粘り強さと献身を思い出す。そのフラストレーション、宇宙の真ん中で動けなくなってしまうのではと恐れていたことも。ソーや他の議会メンバーたちがしていることと変わらない。力を合わせ、同じ目的に向かって努力し、ある物でできる限りのことを間に合わせ、献身的に互いを助け合い、人々の要求を満たしている。ブリュンヒルデはこんなことを望んではいなかった。換気システムの技師、兵器アドバイザー、航空エンジニア、ボディーガード、用務員などを始めとする幾つもの役割を果たしている。この船にいる誰も、この状況を望んでなどいなかった。しかし、生き延びるためにはこうする他ないのだと理解し、彼女は文句も言わずにこれらの責任を引き受けた。

ロキは唐突に、この旅が始まってから自分が如何に何の役にも立ってこなかったかということを痛感し、最終的に口を開いたのは、忍び寄る罪悪感に促されてのことだった。

マニュアル本を閉じると、溜め息と共に脇に置いた。「すまない。ここ数日、あまり良い気分ではなくてね。ただ…」その表情が不快そうに歪められた。「爆睡の神との同衾と今朝四時から吐きまくったこともあって、今はあまり社交的な気分ではないんだ。理解してもらえなくても、同情はしてくれないものかな」

ブリュンヒルデは手を止めると、彼を見上げた。「同情するわ」うっすらと微笑む。「どれくらい経ってるの？」

「よくわからない」

「治療師には診てもらってるの？」

「今日診てもらう」

「まだ行ってないの？」

「二ヵ月前にドクター・バナーに診てもらったが、あまりいい経験ではなくて」そう言った彼の声音には僅かに嫌そうな響きが含まれていた。「それどころか、ここしばらく、色々と耐えられなくなってて、先週になってようやく自分を取り戻し始めたばかりだ。だから、来週の水曜日くらいまでこの尋問を待ってくれたら、とてもありがたいんだが」すっばい笑顔で強調する。

ブリュンヒルデは椅子の上で身動ぎした。「ごめん。ただ、最近あんたの様子が…とにかく、みんな心配してた」

「みんな？」

「議会よ。あたしでしょ、コーグにブルース。ヘイムダルはあんまり口に出さなかったけど、その必要もなかった。それにソーったら、ひどかった！もの凄くげっそりしてさ。あんたたちの間で何があったのか分からないけど、もう終わってることを願うわ」

ロキはゆっくりと深呼吸した。「終わったと思う」

「よかった」ブリュンヒルデはぎごちない笑みを浮かべた。

ロキも同じくらいのぎごちなさで笑みを返す。

「それで」彼女はポリッジを再び混ぜながら言った。「今日の議会には参加するの？」

「それがベッドから這い出た唯一の理由だ」ロキは一拍置いて加える。「吐き気という理由もあったが。でも、どっちにしろ出席するつもりだったし…」肩を竦め、溜め息をつく。

「ああ、そう…それは良かった。みんなあんたの姿を見て喜ぶよ」

ロキは彼女を凝視した。「お前は私以上の大ウソつきだな」

ブリュンヒルデは鼻を鳴らして口を覆った。ロキは無表情を貫こうとして失敗した。直後には、二人ともクスクスと笑い、上手に隠すことなどできていなかった。

一日の始まりが、少しだけ改善したように感じられた。

議会のメンバーたちはロキの姿を見て喜ばなかった――笑顔になり、歓声を上げて薔薇を宙に投げるような喜びようではない――が、全員、特にブルースが驚いていた。彼の頭がソーとロキの間を何度も巡り、曲がった、不安そうな笑みが無精ひげを生やした顔に浮かび始めた。それぞれ、メンバーが揃うのを待っている間、彼はすすっとソーの傍に近寄った。

「ロキが来たよ」彼は囁く。

ソーは笑みを浮かべて顔を上げた。「来たな」

ブルースの顔は困惑すると同時に嬉しげな表情を浮かべている。「ワオ、それは…よかった。だって、実際に二人とも同じ部屋にいる。それに、彼、最後に見た時に比べてぐんと良くなったように見える。何があったんだい？仲直りでもしたのかい？」

「ずっと延び延びになっていた話し合いをしたんだ」ソーは謎めいた笑みを見せた。

ブルースの目が大きくなる。「そうなの？いや、それは素晴らしいよ。良いスタートだ。コミュニケーションは…すごく大事だからね。心を開いて対話する。それができるのは素晴らしいことだ。それで、君たちの間は…もう大丈夫なのかい？」

「今のところは、な」

「良かった、良かった」ブルースは頷き、そわそわとポケットに両手を突っ込むと、できるだけたまたまを装ってロキを眺めようとした。「ねえ、別に調子に乗るつもりはないんだけど…いやほら、もし、君たちの関係がまだちょっと『微妙』だっていうならさ。二ヵ月間極限まで鬱状態になっていた直後にいろいろ検査されるのは誰だって嫌だろうし。だけど、ロキにはそろそろ診察に来てもらった方がいいと思う。もちろん、それは彼の判断に任せる。強制するつもりなんて、まったくな――」

「俺たち実は、会議の後お前の診察室に行っても大丈夫かと、お前に訊こうと思っていたんだ」

一瞬、ブルースは唖然としていた。「今日？本当に？いや、そりゃあ、もちろんいいよ。それでいい。問題ないよ。僕…待って、俺たち？」笑みが戻って来て、まるで授業中にこっそりとメモでも渡そうとしているかのように頭を低くした。「君たち、二人とも来るの？」

「問題があるのか？」

「え？いやいや、そんなことない、もちろんいいよ。ただ…いいね？僕の医療器具を使ってお互いのプライバシーを侵害することだけはしないでくれよ」警告するように指を振る。「行儀よくすること」

ソーは片手を心臓の上に置いた。「誓ってだ、バナー」

「悪ふざけはしないね？」

「たったの一つも。約束する」

ブルースは含み笑いをした。すると、「バナー博士」と肩越しで低く滑らかな声がして、彼は電気柵の上のリスのように飛び上がった。振り向けば、彼を涼しげな、だがどこか懸念そうに見つめてくるロキの姿があった。

「ブルース、ディカフェのコーヒーに換えた方がいいんじゃないか。たぶん、助けになると思うんだが」

一瞬だけ、ブルースはヒステリックに笑い出すかのように見えたが、深呼吸をすると、なんとかそれ以上恥ずかしい思いはせずに済んだようだ。「ああ、うん、いいアイディアだ。考えておくよ、ありがとう」

ロキの眼差しがソーへと流れる。「もう、訊いたのか？」

「ああ。会議の後に診てもらえる」彼はブルースの肩を叩いた。「まだその気があるなら、だが」

ブルースは咳や神経質そうにどもること以外に意思疎通を図ることができず、手を振り、首肯した。

ロキは僅かに肩の力を抜く。「良かった」それから隠された腹の膨らみに手を置くと、二人の前を過ぎ去った。「だったら、早く会議を終わらせてしまおう」

会議はロキが予想していたほど耐え難い苦痛ではなかった。何度かぼうっとしてしまい、それは民衆、特にこれから母親になろうとしている者たちの感情や精神衛生のために新たに発足された委員会や理事会についての議題の時のことだった。出産を控えた者たちは391人もいるという。そして、ヘイムダルが現在の航行コースと計算によれば、おおよそ65日でミッドガルドに到着するはずだと告げると、ロキは見るからに顔を輝かせていた。テーブルを囲んだ者たちの間に興奮したざわめきが起こり、笑顔を交わし合うのだった。

ヘイムダルの黄金の瞳が僅かの間ロキの目と合い、その顔に浮かべ普段の静謐な表情は巣少しも変わらなかったものの、ロキは相手から穏やかな慈愛をはっきりと感じ取ることができた。

少し引き攣った笑みを浮かべ、彼は感謝を示して頷きかけた。

六十五日。九週間、約二ヵ月間もすれば、彼らは地球に到着する。その考えは、安堵を与えるとともに、下腹部で焦燥感が蠢いていた。

いや、待て。下腹部で蠢いているのは感情ではない。それは――

ロキは口を開くと、ゆっくりと息を吸い込み、胎に手を押し当てた。

それは赤子だ。彼の子供。彼とソーの息子。ロキは、この時初めて赤子が動くのを感じた。パタパタとした、軽やかだがどこかしつこい、まるで体の奥で大きな泡が弾けるかのような感覚だった。

唐突に、母から最初に教わった物質変換の魔術のことを思い出した。液体を気体へ、シャボン玉へと変えるのだ。何度か試みる必要があったが、彼はついに特別な練習用の水の入った桶を空にし、廊下に無数のシャボン玉を生み出したのだった。小さなもの。巨大なもの。連なったもの。その全てがゆったりと空気中を漂い、ロキの指示に従って動くのだ。

その最中、ソーは近くの部屋で勉強していた。扉の向こう、回廊を覗くと歓声を上げて椅子から飛び上がった。弟が召喚した何百という数のシャボン玉を感動して見上げた後、彼は手が届く限りのシャボン玉を割りはじめた。

ロキはやめてくれと悲鳴を上げた――当然、相手はやめなかった――するとフリッガが彼の耳元であることを提案したのだ。ロキは邪悪な笑みを浮かべた。直後には蜂の群れのようにシャボン玉が一斉にソーに寄ってたかり、効果的な仕返しとして、その悲鳴を上げるが顔面で次々と割れるのだった。

同じようなことが、今彼の胎の内側で起きているようだ。

ロキの視界が唐突に霞んだ。胸が痞えた。顔に熱が昇り、鼻が詰まる。泣き崩れてしまわないよう、唇を噛んだ。

ああ、あの無垢で、無知で、幸福だった日々がどれだけ恋しいことか。母が恋しい。アスガルドが、宮殿の広間、図書館、自分の寝室が恋しい。何百年にも及ぶ思いで、懐かしい香り、手触り、味。その全てが失われ、灰と化し、手元に残った僅かな所有物以外にそれらが存在していたという証拠もない。彼の子供は両親の故郷を何も知ることなく、祖父と祖母のことも知らないまま育つことになる。彼とソーが語り聞かせてやれることだけを除いて。

あるいは、その方が良いのかもしれない、とロキは陰気に考えた。アスガルドは嘘偽り、秘密、そして相応しくない武勇談の上に成り立っていた。燃やし尽くしてしまったほうがいい。はじめからやり直すのだ。今の彼らは、それこそをしているのだろう？前進する他、彼らにできることはないのだ。

それでも、あれは故郷だった。

鼻を啜り、顔を上げるとソーが心配そうに彼を見つめていることに気づいた。『大丈夫か？』と尋ねているようだ。

ロキは頷き、瞬きを繰り返して涙を堪えると、頷いた。掌には何も感じないが、パチパチとした感覚は続いている。その動きは深く、密やかで、彼にしかわからないものだった。

果たして、この子は地球に到着する前に生まれるのだろうか。地球に辿りついたらどうなるのだろう。人々は確実に彼の存在に気づく。全ての人間が彼の顔を知っており、彼の罪を知っているだろう。姿を覆うための魔術も幻術も使えないとなると、人目につかないようにするためには、他の方法を考えなければならない。魔力が戻ってくるまで、一時的に何らかの変装をすることもできるかもしれない。あるいは、どこかに隠れなければならないかもしれない。

そして、別の考えが浮かんだ。心臓を冷たい刃で貫かれたかのような感覚を与えるものだった。

この子が、腹の中で成長している、何も知らないこの小さな存在が、その母親と同じくらいに憎まれ、蔑まれることになるのだと。その可能性がないわけではない。呪われた木から落ちた果実も、同じように呪われているのではないか？抗議のプラカードや松明を持った怒りの群衆が目に見えるようだ。死んでしまった大切な人たちの名のもと、点された蝋燭。敵意を向けてくる歪んだ顔を流れる涙。角兜と緑のマントをつけた、燃える人形。正義を唱える幾千もの声。侵略者ロキの残酷な手によって屠られた者たちに報いるべく正義を、と。彼と呪われた子供の居場所など、地球のどこにもない。

涙が援軍を連れて戻って来た。ロキはわざとらしくポケットからハンカチを取り出すと、鼻を啜り、擦っては、アレルギーやら、使い古され乾ききった空気について文句を言った。ソーがまた心配そうな目を向けてきたが、ロキはただ首を振ると、話し合いに集中するふりをした。

ようやく会議が終わった後も、誰もが直ちに退室したわけではなかった。会議室から出て行くのは他の仕事や誰かと会う約束がある者たちだけだった。ブリュンヒルデはその一人のようで、ロキは彼女が出て行くのを羨ましそうに見送り、自分もこの場を去ることができれば良いのにと思った。毎週開かれる会議でもっとも嫌になるのはこの時だった。個人的な懸念やあまり宮廷に相応しくない話題を持ち上げるため、一度に数人がソーのところへ押しかけ、次の二、三十分間、彼は足止めを食らうのだ。今も彼はそうしている。辛抱強く質問に答え、一人ひとりの話に耳を傾け、頷く。だが、その眼差しはちらちらとロキに向けられており、彼が椅子の上で居心地悪そうに身動ぎしているのを見ると、やがて暇を告げるのだった。

「弟と重要な約束があるのでな」彼は告げ、彼の周りを囲む小さな集団を潜り抜けた。「その間、ヘイムダルがお前たちの質問に答えることができるだろう。他の事項は後で聞く。ありがとう」

彼はいくつかの肩を叩いてからようやく彼らから離れると、ロキの傍へ行った。そして二人一緒に会議室を抜け出した。

「また洗面所に立ち寄る必要がある」ロキが告げた。

ソーがその肘にそっと触れる。「まだ気分が優れないのか？」

「いや、赤ん坊だ」ロキは声を低め、聞き耳を立てている者はいないかと周囲に視線を走らせる。「今日、初めてこの子が動くのを感じて、用を足したくなったというか」

しばし無表情でいたソーの顔が突然輝いた。「おま――この子が動いたのか？本当に、お前は俺たちの赤――」

「しーっ！」

「すまん」彼は囁く程度に声を低め、喜びに目を輝かせて言った。「この子が動くのを感じたのか？俺も感じていいか？」

「外からじゃ分からなかった。たぶん、まだそれができるほど大きくないんだと思う」

「それでも触ってみていいか？」

ロキはぐるりと目を回したが、微笑んで許可を与えると、彼の方に向き直って腹を抱えるようにしていた腕を外した。ソーの大きく優しい両手がロキの上着の下から滑り込み、膨らんだ腹を包み込んだ。

ロキは身体の中に流れ込んでくる平安と満足の感覚に目を瞬かせた。ソーの手のように、温かく、強い感覚だ。唐突に、二人の間に何もなければ良いのにと思った。王家としての責任や、予定、衣服でさえなく、薄暗い部屋の中で二人、地球に辿りつくまで共に横になり、眠ることができれば良いのに、と。部屋が充分暗ければ、服を全部脱いでもいいかもしれない。ここ数ヶ月で自分の体が如何に醜くなったか、ロキは痛いほど認識しているのだが、素肌にソーの素肌を直接感じ、彼に抱えられ、撫でられ、優しく眠りにいざなわれることが唐突に、とっくになくなってしまったアスガルドの最高級のご馳走よりも欲しくなった。

顔を上げると、ソーは彼の瞳に赤裸々な情欲を見た。弟に腕を回して引き寄せれば、ロキの膨らんだ腹が彼の硬い腹にぴったりと寄り添った。それから上体を僅かに倒し、キスをする。

ロキはソーを押し退け、彼らが何処にいるのか思い出させようと、こんなところでは誰かが角を曲がって来たら丸見えだと訴えてやりたかったが、その衝動は一瞬だけしかもたなかった。直後には口づけに寄り添い、両手が上がってソーの頭を包み込むように掴んでいた。

ソーはロキの頬に温かな吐息を吹きかけ、一度上体を引いて頭の角度を変えると、深く息を吸って再び唇を寄せる。ロキの唇がとろけるように開き、それぞれの舌が互いを軽く舐め合った。

最後に情を交わしてからかなり経っている。互いの肉体に触れ、親密さを堪能してからあまりの時間が。ロキの妊娠を知る前から。二ヵ月以上だ。二年に感じられる。こんな宇宙のど真ん中では、時間が意味を成さなくなり始めていた。

ひどく躊躇いながらも、ロキは口づけを解いた。唇を歯の間に巻くようにして、痺れるような感覚とソーが残した味を舐める。ソーと目を合わせれば、その瞳が愛しげに、そして温もりに満ちて彼を見つめ返しているのが見え、彼は両手を彼の広い胸板を覆う革鎧まで下ろすとその表面を軽く叩いた。

「医者を待たせておくのはよそう」

ドアがプシューと音を立てて開き、ソーとロキが入って来た時、ブルースは医療区画のメインルームをうろうろとしていた。大きな笑みを浮かべ、先程よりはリラックスした態度で彼らを歓迎する。なにしろ、この場所は彼の得意な領域だ。

「やあやあ、ちょうどいいタイミングだ！準備は全部整ってるから、向こうの診察台にロキが座るのを手伝ってもらえれば、さっそく始められるよ」

ロキは診察台に上るのに手助けなどいらなかったのだが、それには構わず、ソーは彼を支えてやった。台の上に乗る時、彼は唸り声を上げ、何かに耐えるような顔になる。背筋を伸ばし、片手を腹に乗せている。

「大丈夫か？」ソーが尋ねた。

ロキは彼にうっすらと微笑みかけた。「大丈夫。前回ここに来た時より、ちょっと大きくなってるだけだ」

ソーはその片目周辺の皮膚にしわを寄せ、笑みを返すと、ロキの手を握りしめた。

ブルースが台の反対側に現れる。「オーケー、まずは体重やバイタルサインの測定をして、問題がないか確認しよう」診察台の足下側にあるパネルに触れ、表示された数値を見て口角を下げた。「えーと、ソー、ちょっと…」

ソーは診察台に体重をかけていることに気が付くと、姿勢を正し、躊躇いがちにロキの手を放した。

ブルースの顔に浮かんでいた線が消えていく。「ああ、こっちの方がいいね」しかし、直後にはその線が戻って来た。パネルに表示される別の項目を見ているようだ。「オーケー、どうやら…君は、前回診察に来た時より体重が減っているみたいだね。理想的ではないけど、こういうこともあるってことは知られている。あまり心配する必要はないよ。もし、まだここの食事に苦労しているようなら、食前に吐き気止めの薬を飲めば何となるかもしれない」

「少し改善してはいると思う」ロキがそっと告げた。「朝が一番つらい」

「たいていはそうだね。眠ってる間にホルモンが蓄積していくから、そうなるんだ。人工重力もそれを悪化させてる。結構酷いケースをいくつか見たよ。中には、悪阻をあまり経験したことがないと話していた人まで吐き気が出てるみたいだ。それも長引いてる。ほとんどの場合、第二三半期に入れば無くなるものだけどね」彼は体の向きを変えると、他のターミナルでキー入力を始めた。「よし。全身スキャンをするから横になってくれるかな。ソー、もう一歩下がってもらった方がいいかもしれない。こいつは小さな量子場発生器だから、至近距離の――」

「――生物の電磁場に干渉されてしまう。ああ。俺ならば尚のことだろう」彼は更に大きく一歩分下がると、ブルースに歯を見せて笑いかけた。「なにしろ、雷神だからな」

ブルースはクスクス笑って診察台のコントロールパネルに戻った。

ロキは体の両側に腕を下ろし、息を吸うと目を瞬かせ、僅かに身動ぎする。明らかに緊張していた。

「ねえ」ブルースの穏やかな声が彼の視線を引き寄せた。医者の眼差しは柔らかく、思いやりに満ち、怒りに支配された時に変貌するモンスターのそれとはひどく異なった。「リラックスして。大丈夫。何も感じやしないよ」

「分かってる」ロキは息をつくと、天井に取り付けられた機械に動力が流れ込み、動き出す間、身体を落ち着けた。「アスガルドでは何百年もの間に似たようなテクノロジーを使って来た。私たちはこのような台のことをソウルフォージと呼んだ」

「ソウルフォージ、か」ブルースがパネルの上で幾つかのボタンを押すと、煌めく青い光の薄い壁がロキの頭のてっぺんまで降下して来た。「『量子場発生器』より、よっぽど詩的な名前だね」

ロキは知らず、にこりとしていた。ブルースがスキャンを開始する。

ソーは剥き出しの腕を組んで佇み、青い光がロキの体の上を滑り下り、足元で折り返し戻って来るのを眺めていた。ロキは光が顔の上を過ぎる間目を閉じ続け、スキャンが終了するなり目を開いた。光が点滅して消える。ソーは診察台の横に戻ると、ロキの肩に優しく手を置いた。

ブルースは近くのスクリーンに向き直ると、表示され始めた数値を読み取っている。ぶつぶつと呟いては首肯し、スタイラスペンでトントンと唇を叩いていた。「よし。全部普通の範囲内に見えるけど、その…君のような霜の人にとって何が普通なのか分からないんだけどね。君の血はアスガーディアンとは少し違うようだ」彼は指先をキーボードの上に滑らせ、別のデータが並ぶ新しいウィンドウを開いた。「異なるタンパク質があったり、そんな感じだ。これが君たちヨートにとって普通ならいいんだけど。あ、違うか、イェト…イェトニン？」

「ヨトゥナー」ロキが訂正した。

「ヨトゥナー」ブルースは聞き慣れない言葉をできるだけ正しく発音しようとした。「ヨトゥナー、か。ありがとう」それからデータに目を通す間、短い沈黙が下りる。「ふむ。コルチゾール値がかなり高いな。血圧と心拍数も少し上がってる。君が最近かなりのストレスを感じていたことは分かってるけど、こうしてソーと君が、その」――彼は患者の方を見やり、ぎごちない笑みを見せた――「君たちにとっての『いつも通り』に戻ったことを祈るけど、なるべくのんびりやって、できるだけストレスを感じるような環境を避けるように心掛けた方がいいよ。君たち二人、そして赤ちゃんにとって、最善のことだ」

「言うは易しというやつだな」

「ホントにそうだよね。ストレスと不安を管理するのに役立つことのリストがある。呼吸法、軽い運動、ストレッチ、セルフマッサージ、水分補給、瞑想とか、色々ね。診察が終わる前にコピーを渡しておくからね？」

ロキはそれらが何の役にも立たないと思いながらも、「ありがとう」とそっと告げるのだった。

ブルースはスクリーンに向き直ると、幾つかのウィンドウをスワイプしていった。「ところで、気分はどうなんだい？」

「全てを考慮しても、悪くないかと」

「何か新しい症状とかは？質問や心配事は？異常なおりものとか痛みとかは？頭痛はある？食べ物で過敏になったものは？急激な気分の変動、節々の痛みとか、そういうものは何かある？」

「え…それは」ロキは虚を突かれ、それから告げた。「痛みはある。胸部が、その」顔をしかめる。「乳房、が痛い」

姿勢を正したソーの顔に焦ったような表情が浮かんでいた。

「ああ、そうなのかい？その痛みは初めて感じたもの？」

「いや。以前にもあった。だけど、今は…全部過敏になってるというか。絶え間なく痛い」

「わかった。それは別段異常というわけじゃない。たぶん、ホルモン値が変わったことで、乳房組織に…その、準備を整えるよう、シグナルを送ってるんだ。軟組織スキャンの結果を確かめてみよう」

ブルースは求めるデータを探して画面をスワイプしたりつついたりしている。スクリーンをじっと見つめる間、長い沈黙が下りた。その静寂の中、低い機械音と冷却ファンの回る音だけがしていた。

「うん、プロゲステロン値が確実に上昇してるね。これは乳腺が大きくなるよう指示するホルモンで、そのせいで乳房が痛くなるんだ。苦痛を和らげるために抗炎症薬を渡しておこう。母乳で育てるつもりかい？」

ロキの顔がピクリと動いた。突然のように、驚くほど鮮明に、それほど遠くない未来、木漏れ日が射し込む居心地の良いベッドの背もたれに寄り掛かり、腕の中に小さな温もりを抱える自分の姿が見えた。ソーが彼の隣にいて、二人の赤ん坊が母乳を啜る様子をすっかり心を奪われたような笑みで見つめている。ロキは自分がソーを見上げて微笑むと、目を輝かせるのが見えた。

『見て！できたよ、ソー、僕にもできた』

自分の声が高く澄んだ子供の声として出てきた。まるで、再びあの廊下でシャボン玉を操る自分の横で楽しげに笑う母親に話しかけているかのように。『見て、ママ！僕にもできたよ！』と。

白昼夢のソーが上体を倒し、彼の頭のてっぺんにキスを落とすのが見える。『もちろんよ、ロキ』と母親の声で彼は言った。『お前にはできると、私は初めから知っていたわ。一瞬たりとも、疑いはしなかった』

ロキは瞬きをすると、幻が掻き消えた。

それは唐突に彼を襲った――大波のように沸き起こった感情が音もなく彼の上に叩きつけられた。

これは本当に現実なのだ。彼は赤ん坊を産む。自分の中でまったく新しい存在が育っており、その人物がその場所に留まりどんどん成長し、ついには場所が足りなくなる。その時が来たら、ロキはその子を押し出し、彼から独立した命を与えるのだ。自分の体でその子に栄養を与え、その腕でその子を抱え、臭いを嗅ぎ、触れるのだ。彼がその子を育て、危険から守らなければならない。彼と彼に関わる全てを憎む人々で溢れる世界そのものから――

「わたし…」彼はふるりと首を振ると、現実に思考を戻そうとした。「そういうことになると思う、うん」

「よし、良かった。僕の仕事が一つ減る」ブルースが言った。「最近出産した人たちの中にミルクが出ない人たちがいて、彼女たちのために粉ミルクとビタミンパックを調合しなきゃならない状況なんだ。だから、自然に備わっているものを使うことができるなら…」

「わかった」

それ以上沈黙を守ることができず、ソーが近寄ってロキに囁きかけた。「何故、痛みがあると言ってくれなかった？俺ならお前を助けることができると知っているだろう」強調するように両手を上げる。「以前は俺の力に喜んで頼ってくれたじゃないか。何が変わったんだ？お前は――」

「ソー、今はやめてくれ」

ソーは懲らしめられたかのように身を引いた。

しばらくして、ロキは表情を和らげた。「後で全部説明するから。今はとにかくこれを終わらせてしまいたい」

ソーは頷いた。「すまない。そういうつもりは…」

ロキは溜め息をつき、片手を伸ばした。ソーが即座に両手でその手を掴み、恐れの浮かんだ目でロキを見つめた。また失敗するという恐れ、馬鹿を見るという恐れだ。ロキがそれを払拭するようにそっと手を握り返すと、その恐れは徐々に消え、代わりに片頬だけを上げた、神妙ですっかり惚れ込んでいる笑みを見せた。

ブルースはターミナルに座り、他にも幾つかのの数値を読み上げて言った――臓器はすべて正常、体温も正常、男性と女性の生殖器を両方所有している人物にしては驚くほどバランスの取れたホルモン値。「互いに作用し合って働いているようだ。ストレスで参ってる以外では、実に健康だ」

それで全体的な健康診断を終えると、３Dスキャナーを手に取った。「よし、それじゃあ次に移ろうか。お母さんは健康だから、次は赤ちゃんの方を…えーと」明るい表情が唐突になくなると、彼はソーを見上げた。「ところで、君たちだって苗字はあるよね？王家なんだし。この子もオーディンソンになるの？」

「ソーソンだ」

ブルースとソーが彼に顔を向けた。

ロキの表情は冷静で真剣だ。彼は二人のことをしばし見つめてから視線を下ろした。「それが一番良い判断だと思う」

ブルースは嬉しそうに微笑む。

一方で、ソーは痛ましそうな顔をしていた。手を伸ばし、ロキの頬に触れるとその顎を摘まんで顔を上げた。「本当にそう思うのか？」

ロキはゴクリと喉を鳴らし、喉元の筋が不安そうに強張った。「愛されしアベンジャー、地球の英雄マイティ・ソーの名を冠した子を疑う者などいない。だが、ロキソンと名付けられた子だったら…」笑みを浮かべようとして失敗する。室内を照らす鋭いほどの白い灯りの中で、その瞳が濡れて光った。「呪われたも同然だ」

ソー自身、泣きそうになりながらロキの頬を親指で撫でた。

その横で、ブルースがスキャナーを手に、辛そうな面持ちを浮かべて立った。「よし」彼は静かに告げた。「赤ちゃんソーソン、だね」デバイスの電源を入れ、ソーにその場を退くよう示した。

ソーは診察台の頭の方に移動すると、ロキの両肩に手を置き、慰めるように擦っている。

ホログラフィの画面が点り、空っぽの三次元キューブが目の前に浮かんだ。ブルースはロキの胎の真上にスキャナーを翳すと、機材が信号を拾って正しい位置にロックオンまでその場で留まった。

今回は不安げだがしっかりと、ロキは目を開けたままでいた。光が閃き、明滅し、そして、青い光に縁取られたその子の姿が浮かび上がった。しっかりと丸くなった赤子がロキの子宮を埋め尽くしている。

ソーがそっと、感嘆の声を上げる。そこに聞こえる愛情は生々しく、間違いようがなかった。

またもロキの心に感情の波が注ぎ込まれる。手を上げ、ソーの手に重ねた。ホルモン値の波のせいだろう――あるいは頭上で聞こえた歓喜の声、または目の前に浮かぶ、これから人になる小さな存在の画像かもしれない――だが、この瞬間ほどソーを愛したことはないとロキは確信しつつあった。

「少し大きくなったみたいだね。それはいいサインだ」ブルースが述べ、スキャナーに取り付けられた小さなモニターに映る数値を読み上げていった。「心拍数良好。体重は増加。これで最初の数値と比べる対象ができたから、妊娠してどれくらい経ってるのか、あと出産予定日の見当がつくよ。それが分かれば、この子の成長もどのあたりまで来ているべきかわかる。なにしろ、現時点じゃ何もわからないんだからね」

「その計算を終えるまで、どれほど時間が必要だ？」ソーが尋ねた。

「数分で分かるよ。とりあえず…誤差の範囲を狭めるためにも、正確な測定ができたことを確認させてくれ…」

ソーはロキを見降ろした――その表情は穏やかで、ホロスクリーンに視線が釘付けになっていた――上体を倒し、額にキスを落とす。

ロキが怯んだ。「あ、ソー、頼むから、ドクターの前で――あっ」その目が大きく見張られた。

スクリーン上で赤ん坊が身動ぎし、長く小さな脚を片方伸ばした。豆粒ほどの小さな足指が五本、開かれてはまたキュッとしまる。

「ロキ！」ソーが声を張り上げ、その大音量にブルースは飛び上がっていた。「今の、見たか！？」

「うん」ロキはソーの放つ、伝染するような喜びに、思わず微笑んでいた。「見たし、感じた」それからブルースの方を見やる。「さっきもこうしてたんだ」

「誰が？ソー？」

ロキは目をぐるりと回さないためには多大な努力を必要とした。「赤ん坊の方だ、ドクター・バナー。今朝、初めてこの子が動くのを感じたんだ」

「ああ。それはいいことだ！それどころか、凄くいい」ブルースがスキャナーにある小さなダイヤルを回すと、赤ん坊の輪郭に沿って黄金の線が引かれた。「動作でもっと正確な測定ができる。またこの子に話しかけてみてくれないかい？くねくね動くことができれば上出来だ。もう外の声が聞こえる頃だと思うし――」

「本当か？」ソーが口を挟む。

「うん。十八週目くらいから胎児は母親の声が聞こえるようになるものだよ。この子はどう見てもそれ以上にはなってるから、たぶん母親以外の声だって――」

「やあ、息子よ」ソーが猫撫で声を上げ、画面を見ながらロキの胎を撫ではじめた。その目が煌めいている。「こんにちは、小さな子。元気にしているか？その中はきつくなってきていないか？だからストレッチをしているのか？ロキ、お前にも見えるか？」

「ああ、ソー、見てるよ」

ソーは歯を見せた大きな笑みを浮かべた。瞬きをすると、涙が一粒頬を流れはじめ、途中で乾いていった。「バナー、この子は…俺の声が分かるのか？音楽は聞こえるだろうか？言葉よりも歌の方がいいだろうか？代わりに歌ってやればいいか？」

「お願いだからやめて」ロキが呟いた。

「うん、もう様々な音が聞こえるはずだ」ブルースが明るく言った。「胎児が両親の声に反応することは広く知られている。心拍数が上がって、良く動く。そうだな、低周波音のほうがよく聞こえるから、低い声で話しかければいいよ。問題はないはずだ。だって、君は」――その濃い眉が撥ねあがる――「雷とテストステロンが具現化したみたいだからね」

ソーは唐突にスクリーンから視線を外すと、呼吸を奪われたかのようにロキを見下ろし、ハッとするような表情を向けてきた。その頬は紅潮し、口角が不安定に揺れている。彼の考えていることがロキには聞こえるかのようだ。彼から放たれる感情の如何に強烈なことか。

『愛している。感動している。お前は素晴らしい。ありがとう。俺はお前と共にいる。お前の味方だ。お前を愛している』

妊娠時にホルモンの変動を感じるのは、なにも母親だけではないのかもしれない、とロキは思った。

「オーケー」ブルースが声を上げる。「二人に良い報せだ！」手近のホロスクリーンに映る情報を見つめていた。「前回測定したものと比べた結果、どうやら僕たちがベイビー・ソーソンにお目にかかれるのは四ヶ月後といったところだね」

「四ヶ月後だって？」ソーが興奮気味に繰り返した。

「四ヶ月後だって？」ロキが疲れ気味に繰り返した。

「うん。つまり、君が前回くれた情報と照らし合わせると、妊娠期間がだいたい」――ブルースは頭を左右に傾ける――「五十一週間とちょっと、ということになるね。それは通常の人間やアスガーディアンの妊娠期間より約十二週間長いことになるな。ヨトゥナーはそんな感じなのかな？」

「さっぱりわからない」ロキが言った。「自分の種族のことはほとんど何も知らないんだ」

「ああ、そうか。えーと、じゃあ…ま、少なくとも、見る限り発育に問題はなさそうだ」彼は勇気づけるような笑みを見せた。「赤ちゃんは今、だいたい小さなメロンくらいの大きさで、体重903グラム、約2パウンドだね。だいたい30㎝位の長さだけど、次の数週間で一気に大きくなっていくと思うよ。数値に寄れば、君は今最後の1/4にまで来ているから、他の人たちで言えば妊娠六、七ヶ月目といったところだね。要するに、それは重要な器官は全て形成し終えていて、後は細かい仕上げだけだってことだ。睫毛や眉毛、そういったものだね。少しすれば目も開くかもしれない。世界に生み出される準備のために、どんどん体重が増えていく。ここまで来ると、あとはもう成長して準備することしか残されてないからね」

ソーはロキの胎を包む柔らかなリネンのチュニックの上でゆっくりと、恭しく手を動かした。彼を見下ろし、ゴクリと喉を鳴らす。「愛してる」

ロキは彼を睨み上げた。「感傷的な愚か者め。あんたがそうだって分かってるんだろうな？」だが、唇を尖らせたので、ソーは誘いを受け入れて素早いキスをした。

「それで、えっと」――ブルースは伸びをして、たった今目撃したことを診なかったことにした――「名前！名前の候補は考えてないのかい？」

「名前？」ロキはこの瞬間までその考えが浮かびもしなかったかのように、その言葉を繰り返した。

ソーも同様に不意を突かれていた。「あー、いや。まったく」ロキを見下ろす。「お前には何かあるか？」

ロキは何か嫌な臭いを嗅いだばかりかのように顔を歪めていた。「私が名をつけるべきではないと思う。昔から、生まれたばかりの子供に名をつけるのは父親の役割だった」

「ロキ、そんなことは廃れた伝統に過ぎない。もう何世紀も前に誰もそんなことはしなくなったじゃないか」

「だったら、その伝統を取り戻すべきだ」

「そんなことが本当の望みだとは思えない。俺は何かを名付けるのが下手だ」

「そんなこと、名前をつけたくないからって――」

「小さかった頃、俺は綿詰めの蛇のオモチャにフラッフィーと名付けた。お前も憶えているかもしれん。厚さ四インチの布のチューブに過ぎなかった」

「あんたは子供だった。子供というのは出鱈目な名前を付けるものだ」

「俺の最初の馬はウルフという名だったし、俺の気に入りの剣はメイスという名だった。それに、最近だと俺たちのチームをリベンジャーズと名付けたじゃないか。もう一度訊くぞ、ロキ、本当に俺たちの子供に俺が名前を付けるべきだと思うのか？」

ロキの表情は不信と心の底からの恐怖の中間ほどのものだった。「意図的に皮肉を言ってるのだと思っていた」

「そうだと良かった」

スキャン画像の分析にのめり込んでいたブルースが口を挟む。「ねえ、あー、誰も僕の意見なんて求めてないだろうけど、提案がある。地球で最も広く愛されている伝説に登場する、最高のヒーローの名前だ」

彼の患者は二人とも彼に注目した。

「彼は君たちとちょっと似ていたかもしれない」ブルースが続ける。「物質にテレキネシスで影響を与え、変化させるという、強い先天性の能力が備わっていた人物だ。ある意味、最強の魔法使いだったとも言えるかもしれない。邪悪で暴君のような家族の一員と戦い、戦争に勝ち、宇宙を救った。ちょうど、君たちがお姉さんと戦ったようにね。未来への新たな希望を司るシンボルになった」

「地球の人々は彼を愛しているか？」ロキが尋ねる。

「ああ、もちろん！どのジャンルの中でも最も愛された主人公だよ」

ソーの笑みは眩いばかりに輝いていた。「何だ、バナー、早く言ってくれ！その英雄的な魔法使いの名は何というのだ？」

「ルーク・スカイウォーカーだ」

ロキの瞼が半分下りる。「ルーク」

「スカイウォーカー」ソーが口ずさみ、髭を撫でる。「気に入った」

「私たちの子供にルーク・スカイウォーカーなんて名は付けない」

「だったら、スカイウォーカーだけならどうだ？」

「絶対に嫌だ」

「あだ名でも？」

「そのチャンスもない」

ブルースが訂正する。「それなら、ほら…オーディンって名付けてもいいんじゃないのかい？」

ロキはニューヨークシティを襲撃した時以来浮かべていないような表情をした。もう少し本気を出せば、殺人的な脅威を与える顔だ。

「あ、いや、ちょっとした提案だよ」ブルースは甲高い声を上げると、従順な態度で胎児のスキャン画像の分析に戻った。それからしばらくして、困惑気味な声を上げる。「あれ。なんだろう、これ」

「なんだ？」ロキは片肘を突いて上体を起こし、まるで一日中この瞬間を恐れていたかのように突然恐怖に目を大きく見張った。「何があったんだ？」

「何でもないと思うけど…ちょっと拡大して確認させてくれ」ブルースは渋面を浮かべて画像補正をした。画像が拡大され、深さ分解能が最高値にまで調節されると、赤ん坊の頭部と腕にうっすらと線が浮かんでいるのが見えた。

ロキはホログラムを凝視し、ショックに表情を失っていた。

「ふむ。もしかして、故障しちゃったかな」

「してない」

ブルースが顔を上げる。

「それが実際何なのかは分からないが」ロキが小さく告げた。「霜の巨人は全員持ってる。たぶん、遺伝的な印だと思う」

「ああ、そうなんだ。へえ。どうやらこの子にもそれが現れるみたいだね」

ロキの中を流れていた温かく、薔薇色で肯定的な感情が一気に岩や割れたガラスのように冷たく、ギザギザとしたものに変貌した。絶望感と敗北感に、彼は瞼を閉ざしていた。

「この子は綺麗だ」ソーが訴えるように言った。その声は掠れている。「ヨトゥンとのハーフの、小さな男の子だ。それに、健康で成長している。それが一番重要なことだ」

ブルースが事態を察した。「そ、そうだよ、とても健康で、雑草のように成長してる。手足も指も臓器も全部揃ってる。遺伝的プログラミングに異常はひとつも見られていないから、何の心配もない。正常で健康的な赤ちゃんとして予定通りに成長が進んでるよ」

ロキは目を閉じたまま頷いた。「ああ、もちろん」また目を開くと、涙は今にも溢れそうだった。「助かった、ドクター・バナー」

「うん、ねえ、気にしないでよ。ほら、これが僕の仕事だからさ」ブルースはスキャナーの電源を落とすと、脇に置いた。「ねえ、もしできれば、四週間後にまた診察の予約を入れておきたいんだけど」

ソーの助けを借りて、ロキはぎごちない動作で座位に体を起こした。衣服を撫でつけ、髪に指を通す。「ああ、それでいい」彼は今にも泣き崩れそうな状態を何とか阻止しているようで、それはソーにもブルースにも目に見えて分かるほどだった。

「わかった。それまでの間、何か問題や心配事があったら、いつでも言ってくれよ。あ、そうだ、思い出した。急いでウェルネス・バッグを準備してくるよ。ちょっと待っててね」

ブルースが医務室を駆け回り、薬やビタミン剤、ストレスや人工重力の中で妊娠の症状を管理する方法の書かれたインフォメーションカードを集める間に、ソーはロキの腕を取って慎重に診察台から下ろしてやった。ロキの顔に浮かぶ苦悩の表情が徐々に悪化している。ソーはできる限り急いでここから彼を連れ出してやりたかった。ロキの項をマッサージし、そこに集まった緊張感を解してやる。

ロキが必要とするもの全てが入った小さな紙袋を、ようやくブルースが差し出した。ロキは吐息のような声で謝意を示すとそれを受け取った。ソーは彼に笑いかけ、感謝と奨励の言葉をかける。ブルースは控えめに手を振って、出て行く二人を見送った。

医務室の入り口から少し離れた別のドアから外に出る。彼らが最初にやってきた時には空っぽだった廊下だったが、今では行儀よく列を成して待つアスガーディアンたちの姿があった。年老いた者、病を得た者、または妊娠した者たちは壁際に並べられた椅子に座っている。突然視界に現れた二人の姿に、彼らは一斉に廊下の向こうを振り向いていたが、ソーとロキは急いで背を向け――ロキは紙袋と腹を上着で覆い隠している――呼び止められる前に素早くその場を立ち去った。

「その内、みんな噂をし始める」角を曲がりながらロキが低く呟いた。「それに、私も現状をいつまで隠し続けられるか分からない。いずれ彼らに伝えないとならなくなる」

「それは別の時に話し合うべきことだ」ソーは言った。「今はまだそのことで悩むのは止そう」

「だったら、いつになったらそのことで悩むべきなんだ？」

「悩む時になったらだ」

「今ほど良い時はないと言うな」

「全てのものには時と場所があるとも言うな。そして、今は悩むべき時でも場所でもない」

「それなら、こうも言われているな。今日できることを明日に延ばすな、と」

「俺ならこう言う。明日できることを今日する必要はない、と」

ロキはぴたりと足を止めてソーを向くと、苦悩に満ちた、今にも泣きそうに顔を歪めて唸り声を上げた。「あんたにとってはよっぽど簡単なことなんだな？頭を砂に埋めて現実逃避して。周りで起きてること全部無視して――」

「無視ではない、ロキ。こういうストレスを避けるという意識的な決定で――」

「そうか！」ロキは両腕を開き、軽蔑するように笑った。「素晴らしい！何に悩んで、何に悩まないか、自分で決定できるだなんて良かったな！他の者たちはそれほど幸運ではないんだ、兄上。他の者たちは惨めな瞬間の一つひとつを耐え抜くほか選択肢はなく、それに伴う恐怖の一つひとつを感じて、それを止める方法もなくて――」

ソーは一歩踏み出すと両腕でロキを包み込み、引き寄せた。ロキは革鎧にしがみつこうとして、掴むものが何もないと悟った。ソーの肩に顔を埋めると、そこで見つけた温かな暗がりの中で涙を解き放った。

ソーは何も言わずに彼を抱きしめた。

しばらくして、くぐもり、震える声が上がった。「私たちの子供、醜く生まれてくる」

「それはない」

「この子はヨトゥンだ」

「そんなことは関係ない。この子は俺たちの子で、それはすでにこの子を愛している。お前を愛しているのと同じだ。お前がお前であるためのもの全てを愛している。お前が自分で嫌っている部分もな。お前の全てが愛しい」ロキの耳の縁にキスをする。「俺たちはこれを乗り越える。全て大丈夫だ」

「本当に？」ロキは上体を引いた。薄い瞳は血走り、赤く縁どられ、顔の皮膚はピンクの斑点ができているようだ。唇を結びあわせ、その頬を更なる涙が転がり落ちた。ハの字に引き上げられた眉は、彼の最大の不安を表しているかのようだった。「二ヵ月もすれば、私たちは再び地球に辿りつく。私には自分の姿を隠す魔力がない。誰もが私の正体をすぐに悟る。私は馬鹿にされ、軽蔑される。私と、私たちの子が」

ソーは首を振った。「そんなことはさせない」

「どうやって？どうやってするのさ、ソー？」

「まだ分からない。だが、お前に害や嫌がらせが及ぶようなことにはさせない、ロキ。誓って」ロキの両手を包み込み、その甲にキスを落とす。「俺がお前を守る。信じてくれ。頼む。どうしてもお前にそうしてもらいたい」

「私だってそうしたい。そうしようとしてる、けど…」ロキは首を振り、目を閉じた。「もう全部終わってほしい。この旅も、妊娠も。とにかく眠りに落ちて、目が覚めた時にはそこは…そこはどこでもいい。とにかく安全な場所。あなたのいる場所」視線を上げて、物欲しそうにソーを見つめる。「またあなたを私の中に感じたい。あなたの…あなたの手が私に触れるのを感じたい。周りで起きてること全部忘れさせてほしい。私から逃げさせてほしい。ほんの少しの間でいいから。ソー、どうしてもあなたにそうしてほしい。それ以上に、これは私が欲しいこと。お願いだ」

ソーの鼻が膨らんだ。呼吸が深くなり、その顔にはすでに欲情していることが見て取れる。ロキの腕の方まで、しっかりと、愛しげに手を滑らせる。「ヘイムダルとコーグに連絡を取り、予定を白紙にしてくる。そうしたら…」ゴクリと喉を鳴らす。「あとは一日中、二人でお前の好きなように過ごすことができる」手を伸ばし、ロキの顔を滑り落ちる、一粒の涙を拭ってやった。

ロキは微笑み、震える吐息をつく。

安堵。慰撫。セックス。休息。欲しいもの全て、本当に手に入れることができるのだ。

「お邪魔して申し訳ありません、陛下」廊下の奥から別の声がして、ソーとロキが振り向けば、アスガルド王宮専属治療院の元院長レディ・エイルの見慣れた姿が彼らの方へとしずしずと近寄ってくるところだった。

ロキは一歩下がり、ソーとの間に適切な距離を置いた。

ソーは動かなかった。「レディ・エイル」彼は挨拶をしたが、その声にはどこか疲れたような含みがあった。「何か御用かな？」

「御用があるのは私ではございません」彼女は近づくと、ロキに頷きかけた「殿下」

ロキは相槌を返す。「レディ」

彼らのリーダーの多くがそうであるように、エイルからは疲労感が漂ってきている。旅が始まった時、彼女はメインデッキにある快適な広さを持つスイートを拒否し、下層にある小さな部屋の一つを選んで一般市民と共に暮らすことを選んでいた。これまで彼女に与えられていた生活に比べると、著しく魅力が落ちていたが、緊急治療をするにはやりやすく、それは現在彼女が手掛けるケースの大半に当てはまることだった。ステイツマンでは治療師や薬剤師が非常に少なく、子供がいる場所には事故や病がつきものだった。

彼女を見るなり、ロキの罪悪感が再び彼に伸し掛かり、ラグナロク以降、彼は何一つせず、何一つ貢献せず、誰一人助けていないのだと思い知らせた。この先、民衆は彼のことをどう振り返るだろう？アスガルドの最大の苦難の間、その人々が必死に希望の断片に縋る中、ロキはどこにいただろう？王とその臣下の傍で、無私の働きをしていたか？病人や老人を助けていたか？他人のために自らの安らぎを犠牲にしたか？物語や魔法のトリックを使って子供たちを楽しませたか？否。彼はそのどれ一つ、してこなかった。地球の市民が彼の首を寄越せと押しかけて来る時、アスガルドは彼の人格を示す親切な言葉も、彼を庇う言葉の一つも捧げることはないだろう。

役立たずのロキ。すねかじりのロキ。これらが彼の称号となる。彼はこのようにして記憶されることだろう。失敗者として。それこそ彼の運命、決して逃れることのできなかった、彼の前に敷かれた道だった。

彼はレディ・エイルに見られぬよう、顔を背けた。

「ハヴァール殿の健康状態が悪化しました」彼女はソーに告げた。「初めの流行り病から完全に回復することもなく、二派目で余計に体が弱ってしまったようです」

ロキは顔を上げた。「流行り病があったのか？」

エイルは困惑気味に彼を見た。「え、ええ、殿下。二度ありました。最初のものはネズミによって広まり、二度目のものは汚染された飲料水によって広がってしまいました。何度も評議会の議題となりました。あなた自身、その場におられたのではありませんか？」

いた、とロキは思った。しかし、身体がそこにあっただけだ。ロキは怯む。「すまないが、その時、私は他のことに気を取られていたようだ」

「彼の状態はどうなのだ？」ソーは何が起きているのか正確に把握しており、これ以上ロキが苦しまないよう口を挟んだ。「安定しているのか？苦痛を訴えては？」

「状態は安定しており、痛みも最小限のようですが、もう長くはもたないでしょう」

ソーは片手で顔を擦り、瞑想的な動きで髭を撫でた。「毎日彼に手を翳していれば、あと二ヵ月もつと思うか？」

「陛下、あと二日ももたないと思われます。彼はすでにあまりに長く市に抗い続け、もはや肉体の方がもちません。どのような薬も、すでに効果を発揮しなくなりました」

ソーは床に視線を落とした。無力を噛みしめるように拳を作る。「確かなのか？」

「陛下、彼はそろそろ六千歳。盲目で、寝たきりの状態です。彼自身、あの世へ向かう準備が整ったと話しています」

ソーは溜め息をつき、否定するかのように首を振った。他者から見れば、それは怒りを堪えているようにも見えたが、ロキには何が見えているか分かっていた。これはもっとも無力感を覚え、もっとも悲嘆に暮れた時のソーだ。雷神であり、アスガルドの王たる者であっても、死を遠ざけることはできないのだ。

「どうしても彼にも地球を見てほしかった」彼は低く呟いた。「最後にもう一度だけ新鮮な空気を吸い、太陽の光と草の感触を感じてほしかった」

「それは私も同じです、ソー。私はできうる限りのことをしてまいりました。ですが、ハヴァールの時が来たのです。彼の家族もすでにその準備を進めています」

ソーは再び溜め息をつくと、頷き、それからロキを見やった。「すまない、弟よ、だが彼の下へ行かなければならない。約束する、これが終わったら――」

「私も行く」

ソーは見るからに驚いていた。「それは…いいぞ、もちろん、いいとも。だが、一応忠告しておくが、ハヴァールは非常に年老い、虚弱状態にある。すでに何ヶ月もの間健康を損なっている。お前にとって、これは動揺を与える状況かもしれない。今は少しでもストレスを下げないとならないからな…みんなのためにも」

「分かってる」ロキは鋭く言った。「だけど、私はあなたの右手なんだろう？あなたと一緒にいるべきだ。なんにしろ、私もこの尊敬に足るご老人に敬意を払うべきだ。そうだとは思わないか？」

ソーはロキが何をしようとしているのか察していたが、鷹のように鋭い目で見てくるレディ・エイルがすぐそこにいる状態でロキが唐突に『平民』に興味を示した理由に抗議するわけにはいかなかった。

しばらくして、ソーがついに折れた。「いいだろう。ついて来い」

ハヴァール・ホルグルドは老衰し、痩せこけ、盲だった。かつて青かった瞳は白内障で乳白色に染まり、その頭は完全に禿げあがっており、皴とシミだらけだった。顎にほんの数本の細い銀色の髭が辛うじて残っているだけだ。

彼の隣に座っているのは年老いた娘と彼の孫かひ孫化、すでに皴を作り、白髪になった男が立っている。部屋の壁を縁取るようにして、計十二人の子孫が座っていたが、おそらくこの船には他にも子孫が乗っていることだろう。アスガーディアンの家族の大半がそうであるように、ラグナロク以降、彼らの数は圧倒的に減っていた。

ソーが部屋に入り、ブーツに包まれた足跡はカーペットでくぐもって聞こえた。相手に見られることはないのに、老人に微笑みかけている。「ハヴァール殿、今日の気分はいかがかな？」

ハヴァールのレザーのような唇が引き上げられ、ほとんど歯のない笑みを見せた。「まだ死にかけております、我が王よ」彼はゆっくりと言葉を紡ぎ、その声はまるで乾いて埃だらけになった煙突から風が囁きかけるようなものだった。「ですが、陛下がわたくしと共におられることを喜ばしく思います」痣の浮かぶ、骨と皮だけの腕を伸ばす。関節炎で歪んだために完全に伸ばすことのできない指と震える手が目立つ。「こちらへ。どうかお座りを。最期をオーディンの子らと過ごせることは実に光栄に存じます」

すぐ後ろについていたロキは自分の存在を明らかにするような言動は何一つしていなかったので、エイルの方に顔を寄せて囁きかけた。「目が見えないと話していなかったか？」

「そうです」エイルが答える。「ですが、生死の境目を彷徨う時、私たちには見えないものが見えるのかもしれません」

その言葉の何かが不気味に思えて、ロキは思わず鳥肌を立てていた。

ソーはハヴァールのベッド横にある空いた席に腰を下ろした。老人は微笑み、手招きを続けている。「ええ、そうですとも、そなたもです、我が王子。どうぞ、近くに」

ロキはゴクリと生唾を飲みこみ、進み出るとソーの隣に座った。ハヴァールの枯れ木のような手が彼の手を探し出し、ロキは脆い骨と筋が驚くほど強く彼の指を握ったので怯んでしまった。

「ああ！」老人が歓喜して軋んだ。「新たな生命が！なんと素晴らしい。おめでとうございます、ロキ王子」

ロキは顔を顰め、何かを言おうと口を開きかけたが、唐突に胎内で赤子が動いた。鋭く、強い動きだ――まるで、意図的に起こされたかのように。ロキは鋭く息を飲み、なんとかして反射的に腹に向かった手の動きを止めた。

ハヴァールの含み笑いは深淵に落ちた石が遥か底の方まで突出した岩壁に当たりながら落下していくかのような音を立てた。「そなたの悪戯心と賢さが、そなたとその子らに長く受け継がれていくことを祈ります。そなたのような者はもうほとんどいなくなってしまった。古き魔術の使い手。そなたの御母上のような。あまりに少ない…中でも、そなたのような者は他に一人とておりませぬ。そなたはそれを絶やさぬよう、その、炎を。御母上がそなたに遺されたその炎を。それは、我らが民の遺産なのです」

「わたし…」ロキは絶句していた。色素の薄い眼には涙の膜が張られている。「やってみます」

ハヴァールはニコリと微笑み、直後に咳き込んだ。

ソーが手を伸ばし、彼の痩せこけた腕を掴んで彼が座るのを手伝う間、年老いた娘が父親にカップを差し出した。

「お父さん、水を」彼女が言った。

しかし、老人は首を振る。「いいや、かわいいハーベラよ。もう少しで終わる。遠くに門が見える。どのようなエリクサーも、我らが王の癒しの手でもっても、わしを回復させることはできぬ」彼はソーの手助けを借りてまた横になった。部屋にいるすべての人の注目を浴びている。それらの瞳には乾いたものが一つもなかった。「ソー王、雷と嵐の神よ、最後に一つだけ頼みがございます」

「言ってくれ」ソーが言った。

「わしはエインヘリャルの一員としてそなたの祖父ボルに仕え、その後はそなたの父オーディンにお仕えした。多くの戦に出ましたが、ついぞ倒されることはなかった。わしはあるべき姿で死にたい。戦士として。藁の温もりの上に横たわる牛としてではなく」

ベッド越しに、老いたハーベラが布に包まった物体を持ち上げた。それを解くと、古い剣が露わになった。彼女は父の最後の願いをずっと知っていたのは間違いなかった。両手で剣をソーに差し出した老女の顔には、父の代わりに懇願するような表情が浮かんでいた。

ソーは頭を下げ、拒否するように左右に振った。

「我が剣をお手に、ボルの子オーディンの子、ソーよ。わしが誇りを持ってヴァルハラへ赴けるようにしてくだされ」

沈黙が下りた。ハヴァールの家族はそれぞれハンカチで顔を押さえ、待っている。ついにソーは溜め息をつくと、ハーベラから剣を受け取った。

ロキは喉を絞められたような音を立てて飛び上がるようにすると、部屋を駆け去った。廊下から嘔吐する音がして、レディ・エイルが急いで彼を助けに向かった。

目に涙を湛え、ソーはハヴァールの胸に剣を横たえると、老人の手を取って、指を曲げてその柄を持たせた。「ハヴァール殿、英雄として覚えられるために、英雄として死ぬ必要はない」自分の手で慎重に刃を掴むと、先端の方まで下げ、赤い痕を残した。「お前の剣は再び血の味を知った。友よ、勝利と共にゆけ」

ハヴァールの皴だらけの眦から涙が滲み出た。天井に笑顔を向けた彼の乳白色の瞳が、生者には見えない何かを見て震えた。

「開く…」彼は囁いた。「見えるぞ…」

その胸がもう一度だけ上がって、下がり、動かなくなった。

ハーベラは命を失った父の遺体の上に覆い被さり、泣いた。部屋は啜り泣く音と、互いを慰める囁き声以外は静かだった。

ソーは立ちあがり、目を拭って鼻を啜った。「ヴァルキリーに連絡を取っておこう」

ステイツマンで乗客が死ぬと、儀式を行うような時間はあまりなかった。葬式は死後程なく執り行われ、遺体はすぐに宇宙へと放たれる。死者を仮装することで弔うことに長く慣れてきた民衆にとって、大切なものの遺体を宇宙の冷たく空虚な漆黒に放棄するのは、冒涜的だとも言えた。しかし、残されたアスガーディアンたちも、心中では非常事態であることと、彼らのリーダーたちが同情心や敬意の欠如からそのようにしているのではないと理解している。この艦船の空気濾過システムでは、有機物の分解に長く耐えられなかったし、後日改めて正式に死者を送り出すべく、彼らを保管するエアロックのある部屋もないのだ。この船は死者ではなく、生者を保存するために設計されているのだった。

彼らが旅を始めた時には1998人いた。今では1979人だ。三十一人が亡くなり、そのほとんどが年老い、あるいは病弱な者たちだった。そして、崩壊したアスガルドを出てからの八カ月間で十二人が生まれた。保つには非常にデリケートな均衡だ。今や、彼らは絶滅危惧種である。死の一つひとつが莫大な損失であった。

葬式はそのためだけに空にされた貨物格納庫で行われた。会葬者たちは、棺架代わり積み上げられた木箱の上に布を掛けたものに横たわる、ハヴァールの冷たく、動かなくなった遺体の前をしずしずと過ぎていった。

最後の会葬者が通った後、ソーが老人の遺体に向けて幾つかの言葉を紡いだ。二人の王に長く仕えたこと、その勇猛さ、その自由奔放な気質、そしてその快活さを語った。

ロキは青と黄色のサカーリアンの衣装を纏い、腹を引っ込めて何事も問題ないふりをするため不自然に硬直した姿勢で彼の横に立っていた。まるで、この三時間ほどが恐怖と愛と絶望と欲情と安堵と辛苦の間を吐き気を催すほど激しく揺れるペンデュラムではなかったかのように。

格納庫にはあまりに多くの人々が詰め込まれ、温度調節をするものが何もなかった。初めは寒かったのが、今は蒸し暑く、嫌な臭いがする。足がむくんでいた。膣が痛い。背中も痛い。乳房まで痛い。この日まで存在すら知らなかった老人の死に対する悲嘆に襲われ、知ろうともしなかった罪悪感を覚えていた。地球に到着することが恐ろしくてならず、それ以上に地球に到着する時の自分の状態が恐ろしい――疲れ果て、子を孕み、無力で、ソーと残された民衆に完全に頼り、存在を請け負ってもらわねばならないのだ。ソーは確実にそうしてくれるが、アスガーディアンたちは何故そうする必要があるだろう？ロキは彼らに感謝の意を向けられるようなことを一つでもしたことがあっただろううか？

葬式が続いた。ソーが何らかの演説をしているが、ロキはそれに集中することができない。彼の思考を支配するのは死だけだった。最悪だ。冷たく硬くなり、腐食の始まった自分の遺体に縋って泣く、悲劇的に醜い息子のことなど考えたくなかった。しかも、それは彼が幸運だった場合のことだ。あのタイタンが彼のことをすっかり忘れていればの話だ。地球の人々が彼のことを忘れていれば、の。誰もがかつて彼がしてきたことに目を瞑り、彼が何か新しいものになろうとするのを阻止しなければのことだ。そもそも、そんなことが可能だとして。

ピクリと動く。そわそわと。汗を掻く。

生きたい。息がしたい。食べて、飲んで、楽しみたい。ファックしたい。イきたい。素肌に太陽を感じ、肺を新鮮な空気で満たし、足の下に土を感じたい。ソーに包まれて、中に入られて、覆われて、守られて、彼を愛と善良さと正直さと、彼が一人で磨き上げることの叶わなかった、そうする機会も与えられてこなかったもの全てで満たしてほしかった。唐突に、彼はこの命が胎内に宿っていることを喜んだ。それは死と終わりと破壊のアンチテーゼだ。この哀れで醜い小さな存在を生み落し、その子がどのような人物に成長するか、見てみたくなった。一度でいいから、何か正しいことが自分にもできるだろうかと。生きたかった。

ソーが一歩脇に動くと、ヴァルキリオールの衣装をまとったブリュンヒルデが進み出て、ドラゴンファングをハヴァール・ホルグルドの上に掲げると、ヴァルハラの席に着くよういざなった。それからチューブをロックし、ハッチを開くと、宇宙の虚ろな闇の中に遺体を放棄した。

ロキはその場を離れると、涙を流しながら格納庫を出た。彼が向かった廊下の方から嗚咽が響く。

一瞬、ソーは葬式を最後まで続けることと、ロキの下へ駆けつけることで板挟みになった。ヘイムダルが彼の苦悩を見抜き、その肩に手を置いた。「あなたが最も必要とされている場所へと向かいなされ。ここは私にお任せを」

「助かる」ソーが言った。それから金属の床に足音を響かせて廊下に飛び出した。

縦に連なる大きなパイプに身を預けて、ソーがこれまで見たこともない泣き方をするロキの姿を見つけた。身体ごと、全身を揺する嗚咽は、あまりに長い間溜めこんできた感情によって掻きたてられているようだ。押し込められたが、消えることのなかった感情が彼を呑み込まんとする大火になるまで育ってしまったのだ。

そっとロキの肩に手を置く。ロキは彼を向いてその首に両腕を巻きつけてきた。

「おいで」ソーが囁きかける。「ここから離れよう」

共有する船室に戻るのは、まるで聖域に足を踏み入れるかのようだった。涼しく静か。暗く。平和で。よく知る香りや手触り、休養の場だ。ロキは葬式の前に着替えるために立ち寄ってはいたのだが、その時には部屋に留まり、その雰囲気を堪能することができなかった。性急で、快くない責務を前にしていては到底できなかった。

しかし、部屋に入るなり、彼は一瞬で安心していた。肩から力が抜ける。ありがたそうな溜め息を共に腹も出す。膨らみの上でレザーが引き延ばされた。また呼吸ができるようになった。緊張に凝り固まっていた姿勢が和らぐ。ここでは、彼には安全があった。ここでは守られ、隠され、愛されている。現実とそのギザギザに尖った不快感から引き離されて。ここには、彼の望み通り、彼自身とソーしか存在していない。

背後でドアが静かな音を立てて閉じると、ロキは兄に向き直った。酷い有り様だということは分かっている。泣いていたことで顔は腫れてべたべたしているし、髪がどんな酷いことになっているかは考えたくもない。だが、彼は身体的にも感情的にもソーを必要としていて、この瞬間は見た目に関する不安を親密さを切望する感情が上回るほど強かった。

マントの留め具を外す間、ソーはその場に佇んだまま、暗く煌めく瞳で彼を眺めていた。

「一緒に湯浴みをしよう」彼が言った。

ソーは鎧やブーツ、下着を脱ぎ去りながら彼の後に続いてバスルームへ向かった。

ロキはバスルームの中で汗ばみ、きつすぎる衣類を最後まで脱いで床に放りやった。シャワーのコックを捻り、ラックからタオルを二枚取る間も意図的にソーの方を見ることはなかった。変わってしまった彼の身体を見て、ソーが何を考えているかなど知りたくもなかった。醜く膨らみ張りつめた腹。引き延ばされ、ストレッチマークのついてしまった肌。粗くなった素肌には小さな黒子やシミが悲鳴を上げるかのようにその存在を主張している。

しかし、振り向いてみると、すでに紅潮し、完全に勃ち、筋肉は盛り上がり、己を抑えようと拳を握りしめているソーの姿に、ショックを受けた。

ロキは眉を引き上げる。「あんた…本当に…？」

ソーは一歩踏み出すと、ロキの顔を両手で包み込むようにした。「ああ。お前は俺がかつて見たこともないほど美しく、魅力的な存在だ。お前を貪りたい」顔を寄せ、ロキの耳に唇を掠める。二人の間で赤ん坊をしっかり守るかのように、互いの腹をピッタリと合わせた。「お前の隅々まで愛している。お前の隅々まで口づけ、触れ、称えたい」両手をロキの肩に動かすと、揉むように握りしめ、ロキの肌に恍惚とさせるような安堵の波を送り込んだ。「お前のためにそうさせてくれ、ロキ。頼む」

ロキの瞼が半分下りる。言葉もなく、彼はただ頷いていた。

ソーは眼帯を外し、二人でシャワーストールに入った。

ソーの船室にロキが引っ越してから八日経っていた。毎晩共に横になって眠るにもかかわらず、時折キスを交わしたり、そっと触れ合うこと以外にロマンティックな展開は何一つなかった。

ロキはそれを変える覚悟ができていた。

温い水が弱く降り注ぐ下で口づけを交わす――そっと互いの唇や舌を掠める程度のものだ。素肌と髪と髭を水滴が伝い落ち、顎から零れ、眉毛や睫毛にしがみつく。濡れた手が馴染んだ、だが同時に新しく変化した身体の表面を探索し、これまで感じたことのない感謝の念を持って触れた。ロキはソーの傷痕を唇で辿り、湿ってふさふさとした金色の毛虫のような眉毛にキスをして、なぜ自分の欠陥とは違ってソーの欠陥は美しく感じるのだろうと、不思議に思った。

互いを再び知ろうと、二人は穏やかな滝の下で時間を忘れて過ごしても良かったのだが、給水制限はまだあったので、どちらも効率の為に官能を放棄せざるを得なかった。互いの髪を洗い、石鹸で互いの身体に泡を立て、擦り合い、水で流し、シャワーを出る時も、互いにほとんど言葉を交わすことはなかった。どちらも、それぞれの物思いにふけっているのだった。

ロキは湿ったタオルを掛け、裸で共有する洋服ダンスへと歩み寄った。ソーはバスルームの戸口に佇み、じっとその姿を見つめる間に萎えていたものが再び息を吹き返していた。ロキは丈の短いガウンを選ぶと、腕を袖に通し、膨れた腹でベルトを緩く結んだ。ソーが部屋を横断しんがらタオルを外して手近の椅子に掛ける。背後からロキに近寄り、黒くしっとりとした巻き毛を纏めて肩にかけ、項を剥き出しにしてキスをした。

ロキは頭を曲げ、項に感じるソーの顔の温もりを歓迎した。「ゆっくりしたい」彼は囁いた。「何時間もずっとあなたが中で動くのを感じていたい」

「それは少し難しいかもしれない」ソーは僅かばかりの愉快さを越えに含ませて言った。「だが、できるだけそうしよう」

「それだけでいい」ロキはソーの腕の中で身体の向きを変えると、身を寄せてキスをした。

それはまるでもっとも清らかな泉から飲むかのようだった。冷たい水で乾き、燃えるような喉を潤すかのような。はじめは、ソーが与え、ロキが受け入れた。それからロキが返しはじめ、ソーの口内に舌を押し込み、愛情を返すと、調和された交換のサイクルが確立された。そしてついに互いへの渇きが満たされると、今度は飢えを満たすために動き始めた。

二人はベッドの上に沈ん込み、その端に尻を乗せたロキの大きく開かれた脚の間にソーが膝をついた。ソーがガウンを開いた時も、ロキは抵抗しなかった。布地が腕を滑り落ちると、彼は唐突に胸と腹が数週間ぶりに隠されることなく、裸体が完全に晒された。乳首の色が濃くなり、柔らかな茶色の円となり、小ぶりだが愛らしい乳房はその体格を自然に引き立てるものだった。ソーは手を伸ばし、その一つをそっと包み込むと、滑らかな白い肌に親指を這わした。

ロキは一日中針が刺されるかのように焼けるような痛みを訴えていた感覚が和らいでいくと、目を閉じて安どのため息をついていた。

「なぜ、お前は俺に胸が痛いのだと教えてくれなかったんだ？」ソーは胸を揉みながら尋ねた。

自分を止められる前に、ロキの唇から嘘が零れ出てきた。「痛みと言ってもちょっとしたものだった。あなたに時間を割いてもらう価値なんてないほどの。それに、常に痛いわけでもない。痛くなったり落ち着いたり…それに、本当に、別に私は…」言葉が途切れる。

突然、彼は疲れていた――死ぬほど嫌になっていた。大切な人々に、彼を大切に思ってくれる人々に嘘をつくことを。嘘つきな彼を、それでもいつだって愛してくれた者たちに、嘘をつき続けることが嫌になった。

「恥ずかしかったんだ」彼は告白した。「醜く感じた。あなたにこんな姿を見せたくなかった。私は妊娠した、グロテスクな半分だけ男な存在で、アシールでもなくて、あなたが痛みを和らげてくれるから私があなたを愛しているんだと思われたくなかった。それがあなたを愛してる理由じゃない、ソー。わたし…すまない。嘘をつきたいわけじゃないんだ。つかないように心掛けているんだが」――声が割れる――「ひどく難しい。だって、もうあまりに長い間嘘をつき続けてきたから。とても…止めることが難しい習慣なんだ」

ソーの顔を同情が駆け抜けた。「いいんだ、ロキ。こういうことは、時間がかかる。お前は自分のせいでもないのにこれまでずっと嘘をつき続けてこなければならなかった。俺たちの両親は、いくら善意だったとはいえ、お前の期待を裏切った。俺たち二人の期待を裏切った。だから、俺たちの家族は崩壊したんだ」

涙が一粒ロキの鼻の横を転がり落ちた。「あなたまで失いたくない」彼は啜り泣きながら言った。

「失わない。約束する。今は力を抜け、弟よ。ゆっくりと息をして、平安であれ。俺に全部任せてくれ」

ロキは目を閉じると、大きく、ゆっくりと息を吸った。

ソーは上体を倒し、手の中にある乳房に口をつけた。唇の間に乳首を優しく咥え、転がし、啜り、舌で慰撫した。その髭がロキの素肌に心地よく擦りつけられる。

言葉もなく喘ぎ、ロキは彼の愛撫を喜んで受け、突然のように自分がセクシーで魅力的、生命力に溢れた存在のように感じた。最後にこれほど甘やかされた気がしたのは数ヶ月前にお互いの空想をロールプレイングした時以来だった。何十年、それこそ何百年も前のことに感じられる。

ロキは自分の胸を啜る大の男を見下ろすと、彼を興奮させる考えが脳裏をよぎった。ソーに乳をやることが。兄を腕に抱え、己の身体が作ったミルクを飲ませるということが。子供が生まれた後にでも、実現できるかもしれない。ロキの胎の奥で暗い色合いのビロードのような蕾が花開き、ペニスが太くなり、膣は濡れ、膨れ上がった。

「ソー」彼は告げる。「ああっ、これ…すごくイイ」

ソーは片方しかない目で彼を見上げ、その表情は読めない。湿った音を立ててロキの乳首を放すと、もう片方に取り掛かる。

ほんの数秒でロキは完全に硬く張りつめ、身体の下にあるベッドカバーもぐっしょりと濡れていた。全身の分子が活性化して歌っているようで、存在自体がどんどん剥かれていって、ついには早く満たされたいと訴える、脚の間で疼く虚ろで空っぽな場所しか残されていなかった。

まるでその考えを読んだかのように、ソーは下の方へ手をやった。

ロキは腿を大きく開いて背後に上体を倒すと、より相手の手が届きやすいような体勢を取った。長く、乾いた指がその場所を探し出し、ぬめる入り口をぐるりと回ってから中に滑り込んだ。ロキは身動ぎし、指がちょうど良く、心地よい角度になるまで腰を調節した。それから骨盤周りの筋肉を凝縮させ、ソーの指を抱きこみ、中に押し留めた。

「ああっ」ソーは腰を押さえていた手を離し、激しく息をつきながらロキの乳房の間に頭を乗せ、彼を指で犯しながら腕の筋肉をリズミカルに動かした。できるだけ奥へと手を進め、指の付け根が縦に開いた襞に押しつけられた。部屋の静寂の中では、皮膚同士がぶつかる音が大きく響いた。

「なんて気持ちいいんだ、ロキ。シルクとクリームのようだ。なんて、甘いのだ、弟よ」深く息を吸う。「匂いも変わった。病みつきなりそうだ。お前を味わいたくて仕方ない。お前は嫌がるだろうか、俺が――」

「ううん！ああん、お願い、私を食べて…」ロキは背中から完全に倒れ込むと、脚の間に手を伸ばして睾丸をどかし、湿って膨れた陰唇を押し広げた。

ソーはその光景、ぬめる桃色の肉とその奥にある小さな穴の暗がりを、程なく彼の陰茎を包み込むその場所を、八カ月前に種を注ぎ込み、今ではロキが孕んだ赤子を植えつけたその通路を愛しげに眺めた。唇から呻き声が漏れ、慌てて片手で自分のペニスの根元を押さえつけた。

あぶなかった。

ロキが唐突にピタッと動きを止めた。「何かあった？」

ソーは弱々しく笑う。「ん、いや。たった今、あやうくイクところだったが、なんとか止めることができた」

ロキは上体を起こして腹越しに彼の方を見やる。その髪は顔の片側にかかっており、すっかり乱れた、だがとても魅力的な姿をしていた。「本気か？」

「圧倒的に」ソーがゴクリと息を飲む。

「まだ私に触れてもいないのに」

「今俺は非常に欲情しているし、ものすごく久しぶりだからな」

ロキはケラケラと笑い出す。深く、豊かで、幸福な音だった。またベッドに沈み込むと、天井に笑みを向けた。「本当にね。なら、一度イってしまえ、兄上。十分間休憩を挟みながら抱かれるのはちょっといただけない」

「ふん。その下は相変わらず饒舌で曇り一つないとみる」

ロキはクスリと笑ったが、ソーにペニスを飲みこまれると同時に指が二本は侵入してくるなり息を飲んでいた。ソーの髪を鷲掴みにし、兄の顔に股間を押しつけては唸り、喘いだ。どちらの性も吸われ、舐められ、愛撫され、犯されるうちに、ソーの手首まで彼の愛液でぬめり、光るのだった。

ソーの片手がロキの膨らんだ腹を越え、さらに上へと上っていった。ロキの乳房を見つけると、乳首を軽く抓り、引っ張り、虐めた。ロキの中で募る欲は、心が追いつかないほどの勢いで高まり、ピークまで達した。息を飲み、エクスタシーの端を今にも転げ落ちそうな場所で辛うじて均衡を保ち――それは激しく恍惚とさせる、耐え難いものだった――ソーの舌が陰核を刺激し続けたことでついにその向こうへと落下していくのだった。

両手でソーの髪を鷲掴みにし、頭を後ろに投げ出したロキは部屋中を美味な声音で汚く罵った。背を反らせ、マットレスから浮き上がる。ペニスから放たれた温かな白濁で孕んだ腹部とソーの顔に幾つも線を描いた。膣は中に入ったままの二本の指の周りで蠢いている。生きているとこれほど実感したことはないというのに、ヴァルハラの門が見えた気がした。

ソーもすぐ後に続き、ロキの脚の間にある蒸し暑い谷の中へ激しく息をついて呻きながら、口と舌が届く全てを貪った。ベッドサイドに腰を何度も押しつけ、ついに自身に触れることなく精をシーツに吐き出した。その首から飛び上がった静電気がパチパチとなりながら、彼の背骨を伝って脚を駆け下り、カーペットの中へと消えていった。

ロキはなんとか身を起こすとソーをベッドに引っ張り上げる。真っ赤になった顔とガクガクと震える身体で、もっと欲しいと訴えた。ソーが無事にベッドに乗り上げるなり、ロキは彼を引っ掴み、口づけをするため引き下ろしていた。必死だったペースは、互いの口内を舐めている間に少しだけ落ち着いていった。ソーの髭はぐっしょりと濡れ、ロキの匂いが濃くしがみついていた。隣り合わせにベッドの上に横になる。ロキは片脚をソーの腰に回し、腰を揺らし始めた。ソーは慌てて自身を掴むと、なんとか再び硬くなろうと急いで擦りはじめた。

思っていたほど時間はかからなかった。

ほんの数分も経てば、ロキは四つん這いになって肩越しに相手を振り返り、期待を込めた眼差しを向けていた。ソーはその背後で位置につくと、緩やかに中に埋め込み始めた。深く沈んでいくなり、目が閉ざされる。

ロキは息を飲んだ。「ゆっくり。あ、おねがい、ゆっくりして。久しぶりだから。すごくおっきい」

「すまん」ソーは両手をロキの腰に置くと撫で上げ、それからゆっくりと腰を進め、下から苦痛の声が上がらないか耳を傾けるのだった。

まるで、長い旅路から帰って来たかのようだった。すべらかなビロードのようなロキの壁が彼の敏感な亀頭を優しく撫でている。その長さを温かな筋肉がしっかりと締めつける。最初の長く、ゆっくりと引き出す動き。熱い皮膚にひんやりとした空気がキスをして。その温もりへと再び帰っていく。くちゅっと濡れた音がそれに続く。

「くそっ、ロキ、すごく気持ちいいぞ」ソーは喘いでいた。その言葉では到底物足りない――泣きたくなるほどの感触だった。

「あぐっ」ロキは身を捩って前のめりになりると、ソーの張りつめたものから少し身を外した。「あんたまだ大きすぎ…んんっ、あっ、う、うごかないで、ソーっ」

ソーはおとなしく動きを止めた。ロキは角度を調節し、腰を下げて自らを貫き、再び前のめりになって最後の一インチだけが中に残るまで腰を離した。それからまた腰を戻し、今度は満足げな溜め息をついていた。

「ああ、これ、こっちの方がいい。もう少し慣れるまで待ってくれ」

「ゆっくりしていいぞ」ソーは震えながら答えた。ペニスを前方に突き出したままその場に膝をつき、ロキが好きなようにペースを決めてそれを膣内で撫で上げると言うのは、思いもよらないスリル感を与えた。性奴隷のロールプレイをした時のことが脳裏をよぎったが、ただの空想だとは言い切れなくなった。受胎を望む王子は孕んだ。彼の忠実な下僕がその胎に注いだ種で、彼は身重となった。

『お前は良い母になるだろう。お前は和らぎ、愛情と栄養で美しく満ちる。俺はお前を散々に甘やかし、溺愛するだろう。お前の前に膝をついて、俺の子を産むものを崇拝しよう』

ソーの首から顔に書けて、一気に熱が燃え上がった。白くカーブを描くロキの背中に視線を落とす。その形のいい尻たぶに。彼のペニスに吸い付き、広がるその陰唇を。この光景以上に美しいのはロキの顔しかなかった。

「お前の目が見たい」ソーは、ほとんど自慰を続けているロキに告げた。「体位を変えないか？」

「あとちょっと。あんっ」ロキは笑みの形を取った唇を舐める。「今、すごくきもちいいの」

「ああ、そうだな」ソーはロキの腰、その太腿を愛撫した。「お前が恋しくてならなかった。これも恋しかった。こうして愛を交わすのが」

「ああ、兄上、あなたには見当もつかないだろうよ」

ロキはもうしばらくの間、そうやって前後に揺れ続けていたが、その膣がソーの形とサイズに再び馴染んでいくにつれて、その動きも激しく、追い求めるようなものになっていった。ついに完全に外れると、身体をひっくり返してベッドに仰向けに転がった。ソーが位置につく間、その陰茎は灯りを反射し、揺れていた。その光景を見るなり、ロキは唐突に衝動に駆られていた。

「待って」彼はソーの胸板に手を置いて言った。「待って、私にやらせて…」

そのセリフは彼の口内にソーを咥えたことで途切れた。その唇が亀頭の縁を滑り、竿を滑り下り、下の方から突かれる時にはここまで鮮明に感じることのできないその形をしっかりと探索した。自分の甘酸っぱく、馴染んだ味の他に、ソー自身の麝香のような味が口内に広がった。

ロキが喉を開き、硬くくるくるとした陰毛に鼻先が触れるほど奥まで飲みこむと、ソーは呻き声を漏らしていた。

ロキはそれを嬉しく思ったが、この体勢を長く続けることはできなかった。孕んだ腹部が邪魔になるだけでなく、ソーがあまりに巨大なため、歯を掠めないよう口を大きく開いていると、顎が外れそうに痛みを訴えた。もっとも、彼の歯ごときでソーの肌に傷をつけられるはずもないのだが、それはただロキが相手を思いやってのことで、ソーもそれを理解していた。愛し気にロキの顔を撫でては称賛の言葉を囁きかけている。

しばらくしてソーを解放して唇を舐めると、ソーが上体を倒して唇を奪い、再びロキを枕の上に優しく押し倒した。ロキは脚を開き、膝を上げる。ソーは相手の腹にあまり体重をかけないよう注意した。両手を突いて適切な位置で上体を支え、体重のほとんどを膝にかけた。

腰を前方に動かし、ロキの入り口を探し、素人のようにその太腿や睾丸、大陰唇などにぶつける。ターゲット以外の場所全てに。

ロキが厭らしい笑みを浮かべ、クスクスと笑い出した。「迷子になってしまったか、兄上？地図でも必要？それとも、ダウジングロッドの方がいい？」

「黙れ」ソーはぼやいたが、笑みを浮かべている。

ロキの悪戯っぽく、クレバーな性格が健在なようで良かった。この一年で彼は随分と変わってしまったのだから。

ソーがようやく入り口を見つけると、ロキの顔から愉快そうな表情が消えていった。一気に滑らかな動きで太く分厚いものを滑り込ませ、ロキとの間に少しの隙間が残らないほどピッタリと腰が合わさるまで止めなかった。

「あぁ、いい」ロキが口ずさむ。枕に頭を投げ出し、目を閉じるとソーの首の後ろで両手を組んだ。「これがいい」

ソーはロキが具体的に何を求めているのか、分かっていた――緩やかな結合、規則正しいリズムで何度も開かれ、快楽の頂点へと優しく揺らされながら上り詰めること――そして、ソーは自分の満足感を犠牲にしてでも相手を悦ばせることを決意していた。幸いにも、犠牲にする必要はないのだ。彼の求めていることも似たようなもので、ソーは喜んでその役割を果たすのだった。

背筋が蛇のようになった。海岸を優しく撫でつける波のように動き、満ちては引いた。強力な背筋が丸まっては凝縮し、ロキの中に何度も腰を進める度に筋肉が波打った。その手が下の方へと漂い、ロキの硬くなり始めたものを掴もうとしたが、そっと押し退けられた。

「まだ」ロキが囁く。「果てることが目的じゃない。私は愛されたい」彼はソーの熱く、べたついた首の皮膚に頬を押しつけた。「あなたの愛がほしい」

何かがソーの胸の中で締めつけられた。「お前はすでにそれを得ている、ロキ。常に」

ロキは目を閉じると、唇をソーの首と肩の付け根に押しつけた。顔をそこに置いたまま、兄の黄金の素肌に息を吹きかけ、脈打つ鼓動に唇を当てていた。

彼らは驚くほど長い間、その状態を保った。ソーのペースは最後の方になって初めて変化し、ロキを頂点まで押し上げるに足るだけの速さで突き上げた。ロキは子宮頚を刺激されるのが好きなのだとソーは憶えていたので、突き上げる度に数秒間、いずれ彼らの子を産む小さな蕾に亀頭を押しつけてから腰を引くのだった。深く突き入れる度にロキの陰核も刺激され、ほどなく彼は下唇を噛んで喘ぎながら、ソーの動きに合わせて腰を突き出すようになっていた。その腹がソーの腹にぶつかる度、互いに対する愛がもたらした新たな命のことを思い出させる。

そしてついに、ロキが必要としていた解放がやってきた。ソーの頭を胸に押しつけて嬌声を上げると、下半身が跳ねるように動き、小刻みに震えて揺れた。ソーはロキの柔らかな胸に呻き声を漏らし、激しく腰を跳ね、あたかも罠にかかった野生動物化のようだった。次の瞬間には彼も達しており、腰をガクガクとさせながら彼の全てを吐き出していた。彼の存在そのものを、内から外へ――ロキの狭い熱の中へ。

しばらくして、二人とも重い溜め息をついた。ソーが動こうとしたが、ロキが彼をその場に留めた。

「そのままそこにいて」彼は命じる。「私はまだ終わってない」

ソーは微笑んで従った。ロキは脚の間に手を伸ばすと、自分で陰核を擦りはじめた。ソーは少し体を起こして場所を作ってやった。自分の下にあるロキの顔を眺め、その開いた瞳孔や眉や鼻、口の形を堪能する。彼らの息子の顔に、ロキの面影はどれだけ受け継がれるだろう？ロキの真の姿を一度も見たことがないのだと、彼はぼんやりと思い至っていた。その考えに、思っていた以上に胸が痛んで驚いた。あるいはいつの日か、ロキが自ら幻術を解くことができるのならば、本当の素肌を見せてくれるだけ彼を信用してくれる日が来るかもしれない。

ロキはソーを中に収めたまま、それから二度、自らを絶頂に追い上げた。それも終わると、ソーは腰を引いて、太腿の間に這いよると、零れたものを綺麗にした。さらに、もう一度ロキを口に含んでやると、もう一度硬くなるまで口淫し、またも絶頂まで導いた。ロキの種を飲みこみ、自分の物と比べて何故これほど美味に感じるのだろうと考えた。ビタミンパックだろうか。フルーティだと話していたし。

「ああ、もういい」ロキは喘ぎ声を出し、腕で目元を覆った。呼吸のたびに腹が上下する。「もうぐったり。もう無理。一緒に寝て。それから腫れ上がってるところは絶対に障るな。敏感すぎるから」

「約束しよう」ソーは含み笑いを漏らした。ロキの隣で横向きに寝転がると、ロキも横向きになって彼を向いた。「お前の腹には触れてもいいか？それとも、それも腫れてるのか？」

「腹は大丈夫。性的な器官だけの話だ」

「腹だって性的だぞ」

「セクシーの間違いじゃないか？」

「同じことだろう」

「全然違う」

ソーは肩を竦めた。

ロキは彼に疲労感の窺える笑みを見せる。

ソーは手を伸ばし、しっかりとしたロキの胎の丸みに指を広げてピッタリと手を添えた。そうやって、ただ触れる。「この子を怖がらせてしまったと思うか？」冗談を告げる。

「そうだとしても、慣れてもらわないと困るな。あと四ヶ月間、禁欲なんてする気はないから」

ソーは笑った。

しばらくの間、彼らはそうやって心地よい沈黙の中、枕に頭を預けたまま横たわり、ソーがロキの腹を愛しげに眺めている間、ロキはソーの顔を見つめ、果たして彼を愛していなかったことがあっただろうかと考えた。その選択肢があったのならば、相手を夫、そして父親として、自分はその后、そして母親となっていただろうかと考えた。多くの可能性があった。それらが消え去ることの、なんと早いことか。

「私、もっと貢献したい」やがて、彼はソーの喉の凹凸を指で辿りながら呟いた。

ソーは溜め息をつき、仰向けに転がる。「ロキ…」

「手伝いたい」ロキは片腕で上体を支えた。「アスガルドの未来の一部になりたい。私は現状打開のために何もしてこなかった。これまで何一つ、まったく、何もしてこなかった」

「お前は四年間アスガルドの王をやっていたじゃないか。言い換えれば、俺より四年分の経験を積んでいるということだぞ」

「誰もあれが私だって知らない」

「知っている者もいる」

「全員じゃない」

「話は広まるものだ」

「でも、結局それだけなんだ。話。噂。それだけじゃ、足りないんだ、ソー。行動が必要だ。民衆がもっとも理解するのは行動だ」

ソーは首を振り、天井に向かって苦い笑みを向けた。「もし、これが地球に辿りついた時に俺たちの民がお前のために立ち上がらないと恐れて、彼らの好意を得ようという話なら、お前は間違っているぞ、弟よ。お前はアスガーディアン。アシールだ。彼らの王子だ。彼らはお前を絞首台に行かせはしない。それに、お前が、そして俺たちの子が害されるようなことは、俺がさせない。俺がお前たち二人を守る。お前は何もしなくていい。ただ…休んでくれ。回復してくれ。どうか、お前のために、俺にこうさせてくれ」

「でも、これはあなたが私のために何ができるか、という話じゃないんだ、ソー。これは私が私のためにどうしたいか、という話だ」ロキの声はしっかりとしていて、決意に溢れていた。「私は変わりたい。私は…現状の私よりももっと良いものになりたいんだ。これまでの私よりも」

「俺は今のお前のことも、昔のお前のことも愛しているんだが」

「あんたの趣味、最低だ。私はトリックスターで嘘つき。自己中心的で、こそこそしていて、信用するに値しないし、すぐに裏切るし――」

ソーは彼に向き直るとロキの口を手で覆い、まっすぐその目を覗き込んだ。「自分自身を誹謗し続けることはさせない」彼は言った。「だから、止めろ。頼むから」

一拍置いて、ロキはゆっくりと瞬きをして頷いた。

ソーは手を離す。

「でも、悪戯の神でなければ、私は何なのだ？」ロキはまた仰向けになると、腹の膨らみの上で手を組んで、言い募った。「嘘の神でなければ、何なのだ？何者でもない。私の全て、私が纏う素肌でさえも、幻想にすぎないんだ」

ソーはロキの乳房の中間、その胸の中心に手を置いた。「俺の掌の下で脈打つ心臓は幻想ではないぞ。お前が孕んだ俺たちの子も、幻想ではない。お前が感じるものも、何も幻想ではない」その手がロキの頭の方へ移り、髪を梳かし始めた。「ロキ、お前は彼らの英雄になる必要はないんだ。ただ、そこにいればいい。彼らの姿を見ろ。彼らに姿を見せろ。彼らを胸のうちに迎え入れるんだ。そうすれば、探し求めているものを見つけられるだろう。俺は確信している」

ロキは微笑み、あるいは妊娠が発覚してから初めて、ぼんやりと腹の膨らみを愛しげに撫でた。真に母性的な仕草を初めてしたのだ。

ソーはそのことに気づいていたが何も言わなかった。それが無意識だった場合を考慮して、この瞬間を壊したくはなかったのだ。代わりに、彼は手を伸ばし、ロキの手に重ねると、一緒に腹を撫でてやった。

ロキの笑みが消え、目が唐突に見張られた。「あっ」

「どうした？」それから、ソーの顔に感嘆の色が加わった。「また動いたのか？話しかけてもいいか？」

「話しかける？そんなことをするために許可を求めなくてもいいよ、馬鹿。この子は皇帝じゃないんだから」

ソーは下の方に移動し、ロキの臍のてっぺんに挨拶をするようにキスを落とした。「こんにちは、息子よ」伸ばされた素肌の上に手をやり、そっと囁きかける。「元気にしているか、赤ちゃん？俺の声が聞こえるか？」

「聞こえてると思う。まだ脚を蹴ってる」

「本当か？」ソーは顔を上げ、左目に涙を浮かべた。右目は失われ、瞼は瘢痕組織となって閉じたままだったが、涙腺はまだ健在だ。その縁にも涙が煌めていた。鼻を啜って拭うと、大きな笑みを浮かべ、髭に覆われた頬をロキの腹に押し当てた。「お前は俺と母さんにとって、ものすごい驚きだったんだぞ、知っていたか？だが、お前がいてくれて、俺は凄く幸せだ。愛しているぞ、小さな子。早くお前に会いたい。お前に話したいことがたくさんあるぞ。教えたいことがたくさんな」

ロキの胸が唐突に切なく疼き、目に涙が浮かんだ。これまで失ってきたものを思う。大切な者たち。故郷。人や場所だけでなく、信頼や矜持、誇りなど無形のものも。残された物はあまりに少ない。手元にある物はあまりに少ない。残された物は、特に思い出は大切に補完しなければならない。生者だけがそれを守り、保つことができるのだから。

手を伸ばし、ソーの髪に指を通した。「私たちに歌を聞かせてよ」彼は告げた。

ソーが頭を上げる。「俺は歌がものすごく下手だぞ、ロキ。分かっているだろう」

「分かってる」ロキは微笑む。「それでもいいから歌って。この子のために。この子はまだあなたがどれだけ音痴か知らないから」

ソーはクスリと笑い、目元の傷がくしゃりとなった。「わかった。ちょっと考えさせてくれ」しばらくして、彼は息を吸い込むと、低く、深い声で歌い始めた。

ロキは目を閉じ、深呼吸をした。身体の力を抜く。

頭の中では、シャボン玉で溢れた黄金の回廊にて、母親の笑い声が鈴のように転がり、幼い子供が二人、楽しげな声を上げていた。


End file.
